


Give and Take

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Dan's having one of those laying on the floor for an hour days, and Phil is sweet and understanding because of course he is, this is Phil we are talking about.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way claiming Dan and Phil are in a relationship. Generally I don't write real people fanfiction but they've said it's fine and they don't mind so yeah.

“Dan,” Phil called out as he entered into their shared flat. “I’m home.” Phil had been out running errands while Dan worked on a video idea that most likely knowing him he’d never post. He dropped the bags of groceries on the counter and started putting away the things that needed to be kept in the fridge, assuming that Dan was probably filming and that’s why he hadn’t responded. 

 

Once he was finished, he grabbed a bag of marshmallows he had impulse bought for himself and headed off to see what Dan was up to. It didn’t take long for him to find the brunet. Phil chuckled to himself as he came across Dan laying on the floor in the hallway staring up at the ceiling. “Dan?” Phil questioned, checking to see If Dan was in the talking mood. When he got no response he carefully walked over the younger man, heading into the bedroom to get his laptop and a set of earbuds, before returning to the hall. 

 

Phil took a seat next to Dan on the floor, resting his back against the wall. He went on his laptop and checked his socials, responding to a couple messages before to got to work on editing a video he’d filmed the day before. While he was editing he nibbled on the marshmallows, and run a hand threw Dan’s fluffy curls comfortingly. He was used to Dan being like this so it wasn’t concerning like it once was, he knew to be gentle and to patiently wait for the younger to come back to him. Whether it took hours, days, or even years, Phil would always wait for Dan. 

 

Phil pushed another marshmallow into his mouth and giggled at the fact that he had almost half the bag gone in a little under an hour. Good thing these ones weren’t for a video, he could only do that so many times before it became like the cereal and Dan started genuinely getting annoyed. “It’s getting late, I bet you’ll want to eat soon,” Phil mused aloud, again not getting a response. “Alright, I will order Chinese.” He placed a quick kiss to Dan’s forehead before placing his laptop down and getting up. He was walking away when he felt a tug on his skinny jeans and looked down and Dan.

 

“I want Thai,” Dan said. Phil smiled at him and nodded, going to get the number of their favorite Thai place of the fridge. 

 

Phil returned a moment later and seen Dan was sitting up against the wall. He took a seat down beside him. “Are you okay?” he asked, gently pushing Dan’s hair out of his face. Dan nodded. “Do you want to talk about anything?” 

 

“No, I’m alright,” Dan replied. “Thanks for sitting with me,” he added, meeting Phil’s eyes.

 

“Always,” Phil replied, kissing his cheek, accidently leaning on the marshmallow bag. 

 

“Good thing we didn’t need these for a video,” Dan said with a laugh holding up the half eaten bag of now squished marshmallows. “Unless you had one planned I didn’t know about?” 

 

“Nope,” Phil replied. “I just bought these because I wanted some. If I remember correctly it was you who told me If I wanted something I could have it, even without a reason.”

 

Dan leaned over and kissed him. “Yes Phil, you can have all the marshmallows you want,” Dan replied. “Just don’t eat my cereal.”

 

“I bought a few boxes in case I couldn’t resist,” Phil admitted with a chuckle.

 

Dan laughed. “Glad you know your weaknesses,” he replied. “I gotta go for a walk to stretch my muscles out, want to go get sushi?” Dan asked.

 

“I thought you wanted Thai?” Phil questioned.

 

“I changed my mind,” Dan replied with a shrug.

 

“Alright, give me a minute to finish with this video and I’ll join you,” Phil answered, picking his laptop back up and returning to his earlier task.

 

“Okay,” Dan agreed. “Can I sit with you?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” Phil replied. Dan moved closer to him, destroying the couple of inches between them, he rested his head on the others shoulder. “I didn’t end up getting any work done on that video I was supposed to be working on,” Dan mused as he watched the screen and seen Phil had finished the video he had told him about only days earlier. 

 

“Do you want help with it?” Phil asked. “You know I don’t mind.”

 

“I know, but it’s not even about needing help. I can’t decide what I want my channel to be right now,” Dan replied. “I don’t know how you’re always able to make videos, and be yourself and have it be great.”

 

Phil laughed. “A lot of people would say the same to you, you know,” he said. “You’re switching things up, of course it’s going to be difficult for a bit, but the videos you are making right now are really good, you’re being honest and letting people see the sides of you that they can relate to. You’re making a difference Dan.”

 

“Geeze Phil, I wouldn’t say that,” Dan replied. 

 

“I would. I am so proud of you,” Phil said placing a kiss to his temple.

 

“I’m proud of you, too. Especially since you do all that you do and still find time to keep me together,” Dan replied with a laugh.

 

“And you keep me grounded,” Phil responded. “It’s give and take, and you know you’re worth every second,” he added, knowing that it was true. They had fights like everyone did when they spent all their time with one person, but he’d never regret what he had with Dan, not even for a second. 

 

Dan nodded, knowing deep down Phil was right. He did everything he could for Phil, the same way Phil did for him. Even if sometimes he felt he wasn’t doing enough. “Alright I’m gonna change since these clothes have been all over the floor,” he added getting up.

 

“Okay I should be done in just a minute,” Phil replied.

 

Dan walked down the hall then turned back. “Phil?” he said, getting the older mans attention again. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Phil replied with a smile. Which caused Dan to smile as well. Even when his depression was at it’s worst, Phil was there for him and able to make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like half an hour because I was watching Dan and Phil videos and just felt like it, so feel free to point out mistakes and I will fix them ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
